


(you're like) good water pressure

by taeilormoon



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Foreplay, M/M, Moon Taeil Has a Praise Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilormoon/pseuds/taeilormoon
Summary: Sometimes, Taeil wonders if his relationship with Baekhyun could be considered a long distance one.





	(you're like) good water pressure

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/s4nri0/status/1158561211367206912) and for ten blissful minutes i wanted to believe. fuck it, i still want to believe. never give up on your dreams.
> 
> the title comes from the song pressure by milk & bone.

_‘hey baby’_  
_ ‘i miss you~!’_

Sometimes, Taeil wonders if his relationship with Baekhyun could be considered a long distance one.

_‘miss you too hyung!!’_

Sure, they work for the same company and literally live within walking distance of one another, but Taeil can probably count on his hands the amount of times they’ve been able to spend more than an hour together in the same room over the past six months. Sometimes it feels like they might as well live on separate planets.

It sucks, and some weeks feel longer than others, but it’s better than a lot of guys like them in the industry have, and Baekhyun makes it easier with his constant texting.

That part’s nice, having someone to talk to outside of your own group who still understands what it’s like to do what you do, who knows what you’re going through. Someone who knows exactly what to say after those long, stressful days because they’ve been there before.

Someone who sends you photos of their dick every now and again and talks about how badly they want to bend you over every available surface and fuck you until you can’t stand up anymore.

Baekhyun is— Baekhyun is really nice. And he’s funny, too. And gorgeous. And his dick is—

_‘anw guess what!!’_  
_ ‘unless they already told you’_

_‘who told me’_  
_ ‘and told me what??’_

It’s hard to sustain a relationship, even a relatively new and undefined one like theirs, on dick pics and video calls alone. They get odd days off that happen to line up perfectly with one another, and they have a hotel up in Itaewon that they like because it’s friendly enough and good at being discreet about same-sex idol couples sneaking in and out.

Plus there was that one time they jerked off together while playing duos in PUBG, which was a little different. Kind of fun, too. Baekhyun was super proud of his post-orgasm aim. It was cute. They even got the chicken dinner…

The point is that opportunities for them to actually have sex are infrequent, so when Baekhyun tells him that they’re both playing at K-Con in Macau next week and that his manager has booked him his own room for the trip, Taeil almost throws his phone across the room out of pure excitement.

_‘^^’_  
_ ‘cant wait’_

_‘<3~~’_

* * *

They’re in Macau for two full days. While the second day is reserved for the show, the first is theirs to do as they please.

Baekhyun landed in the early afternoon, a few hours before Taeil, and apparently headed straight to the hotel room to get some sleep and a good, _good_ shower. Taeil keeps his promise to call as soon as he gets there so Baekhyun doesn’t accidentally sleep through the whole evening, and when the line goes dead Taeil has to take a moment to catch his breath.

It feels like their first time all over again, for some reason. He feels giddy and excited and slightly terrified.

They’ve never met up in another country before. Taeil feels like he’s flown all the way here just to see him, the sound of Baekhyun’s voice alone making him feel a buzz under his skin like he’s made of nothing but a thousand bees and some thin glass ready to shatter.

But arriving in Macau at right around dinner time means that everyone else in the group wants to have their luggage taken to the hotel while they hit up somewhere, _anywhere_, with food, and even though eating is the last thing on his mind, Taeil can’t think of a good enough reason not to go with them.

So for an hour and a half Taeil sits between Mark and Jaehyun — two boys he loves dearly — and only pretends to listen to the conversation they have while poking at a plate of food he’s too unsettled to eat until he thinks he can get up from the table and complain of an upset stomach without too much fuss.

They fuss anyway, because of course they do, but after about three different sets of hands have combed their way through his hair and checked his temperature he is let go, jumping into an Uber one of their managers calls for him and making his way up to his and Dongyoung’s room alone using his bare bones Chinese and his friendly, pearly white smile. And also his ID.

He texts Baekhyun with absurdly shaky hands to let him know he’ll be over soon and jumps into a long, hot shower. By the time he’s out and dressed, having spent way longer on choosing an outfit for himself than he’s ever done before in his life, Baekhyun has sent him about a thousand peach, eggplant, and tongue emojis and three sweet, innocent selfies.

Taeil sends a message to the group chat letting them all know he was going to be hanging out with Baekhyun-hyung for the night and then promptly switches his phone off and stuffs it away in his pocket before leaving and heading up one floor.

Dongyoung will be thrilled. He gets the whole room to himself tonight.

He passes a mirror on his way down the hall and pauses to fix his hair for the third time since he first left the bathroom. He’s not even sure why he’s so dressed up, they aren’t going anywhere and they’ve spent more time together in sweatpants than anything else, but Taeil wants to look nice.

The kind of nice that’ll get him shoved up against the hotel room door because Baekhyun can’t hold himself back. He’s hoping a band tee tucked into skinny jeans and a leather jacket will do the trick, but maybe he should have sent an outfit pic to Johnny first for a _fashion evaluation_.

His palms are a little sweaty when he finally knocks on Baekhyun’s hotel door, and he quickly wipes them off on his jeans before Baekhyun opens up, greeting him with a low, appreciative whistle.

“_Il-ie_,” he croons. “You look incredible. I feel underdressed now.”

Baekhyun stands in the doorway in a plain, oversized white tee tucked loosely into his black jeans. He looks soft and cute with his unstyled hair and unmade face, and it’s a definite contrast to the kind of shit he’s been telling Taeil he was going to do to him all week, but Taeil’s always liked that duality to him.

“Ah, no. I think I’m overdressed,” he laments with a flush, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. “I was anxious, I guess.”

Even after six months together, and knowing each other for much longer than that, Taeil still can’t help but fumble in Baekhyun’s presence.

Baekhyun only chuckles at him though and takes a step out into the hallway. He checks their exits before daring to put his arms around Taeil’s hips.

“Still anxious now?”

Their lips are barely an inch apart, and despite immediately shaking his head, he is a little worried that someone is going to come around the corner and catch them. When Baekhyun takes his mouth in a kiss, Taeil is quick not only to kiss him back — because god has he missed it — but also to nudge him back into his room and get the door closed behind them.

Baekhyun pets his face with delicate hands, his cheeks still blotched and warm, and he smiles.

“Who said I was inviting you in?”

Taeil grins back. “Oh, were all those texts sent to the wrong number? Should I go?”

Baekhyun’s hands trail down the sides of his neck and grip the lapels of his leather jacket.

“Not a fucking chance.”

He leans in, first to nip at the tip of Taeil’s nose and then his bottom lip, tugging at it in a warning — _don’t you dare try and move_ — and then his tongue is in Taeil’s mouth, licking in like a starving animal.

Taeil melts against him, and while it’s not the slamming he had been hoping for, when Baekhyun walks him back towards the door and props him against it as he leans his weight in and kisses him like the world’s about to end, he takes it as a victory anyway.

“You do look— really good,” Baekhyun pants into his open mouth when he pulls back only so far as to leave their lips brushing against each other.

He looks like he considers kissing him again, his eyes unable to focus on anything but Taeil’s mouth for a moment — especially when he draws his tongue against his already abused bottom lip — but then the clouds part and Baekhyun takes in a breath and steps back.

He rakes a hand through his hair. “Are you hungry? There’s a convenience store down the street so I went for a walk before and picked up some stuff. The room service here is ludicrous.”

He gestures to the small table in the room laid out with a near feast of snacks. Taeil looks over and his stomach immediately answers for him, grumbling loud enough for Baekhyun to clearly hear.

He laughs brightly.

“I said I was anxious!” Taeil whines which only pleases Baekhyun further, the boy crowding back into Taeil’s space and cooing at him.

“Baby was so nervous,” he teases with an overly cute voice, squeezing Taeil obnoxiously tight in his arms as he peppers his face with kisses. “Don’t worry, Daddy will take care of you.”

Taeil squirms in his hold. “You’re the worst.”

“Says the man about to be fed then fucked.” With one last kiss to Taeil’s red face, Baekhyun pulls away with a giggle. “Come on, let’s eat.”

One of Taeil’s favorite things about Baekhyun is just how easy it is to make conversation with him. Taeil’s not the biggest talker, but Baekhyun either never notices or never minds, perfectly comfortable with filling in all of the gaps Taeil leaves behind with more funny anecdotes or terrible jokes.

He makes Taeil laugh until he can’t breathe, which isn’t exactly hard but is still appreciated, and Taeil has found that he’s opened up to Baekhyun a lot faster than he usually does with people.

He really, really likes Baekhyun.

“Hyung,” he starts while they dig in to their second tray of sushi. “Why me?”

Baekhyun looks up at him.

“Huh?” he asks around a mouthful of food.

Half-chewed rice threatens to tumble past his lips but Taeil manages to catch it with his thumb. Baekhyun sucks the digit into his mouth with a wink as a thank you, which is disgusting but Taeil still laughs, because of course he does.

“Why do you like me?” he elaborates.

At first Baekhyun just shrugs nonchalantly, and Taeil has to internalise the disappointment he feels at the non-answer until Baekhyun finally swallows his food and actually speaks.

“I heard you sing,” he says, then. “Pretty voice. Pretty face. How was I not supposed to fall in love?”

_Love._ Taeil tries not to overthink the word but his brain immediately repeats it about five times. It wants so badly for Taeil to ask him what he means by it but every single other part of his body locks up and refuses.

When he opens his mouth all that comes out is a light, strained laugh.

Baekhyun watches him, his head falling to the side as he thinks, and then he pushes his chair back away from the table.

“Come here,” he beckons and like an obedient dog that’s just been called Taeil gets up and walks over.

He goes to sit sideways in Baekhyun’s lap but hands grab his hips and guide him in to straddle him instead. When Taeil settles, Baekhyun rewards him by moving those hands up under his shirt to trail along his bare sides.

Taeil is only slightly embarrassed about how audibly he gasps, how eagerly he arches into the touch.

“That’s the kind of pretty I’m talking about,” Baekhyun affirms, his breath hot and sticky on Taeil’s neck as he mouths at the skin, and Taeil suddenly feels light-headed and drunk. “Those pretty, little sounds you make whenever I touch you.”

Just like he probably wanted, Taeil lets out nothing but a small whine for him as a response, shifting in his lap and already growing needy and impatient.

“That’s not the only thing I like about you, though,” he says, and his hands move back down to his hips as he drags Taeil in and down. The friction isn’t much, but it’s enough to make Taeil tense and his head loll forward, his forehead dropping to Baekhyun’s mouth as he shivers weakly.

Baekhyun is more than happy to line his skin with kisses.

“You said—” Taeil struggles, his head foggy and empty.

He doesn’t mean to get this incoherent so early but Baekhyun tends to have that kind of effect on him, and after not seeing him for a few weeks Taeil apparently has a lot of pent up need in him that’s very desperate to claw its way out.

“—You said you thought I was pretty.”

“That too. You’re very pretty,” Baekhyun chuckles, kissing down the bridge of his nose. “But I was talking more about—”

He grabs two handfuls of Taeil’s ass and squeezes, rocking him down while he grinds up to meet him. Taeil’s thighs clench around his waist and he stutters out a moan that Baekhyun is happy to swallow up, claiming him with a kiss.

“I literally— do not stop— thinking about this ass,” he manages through kisses, pressing them wet and open across the sharp cut of Taeil’s jaw and down his neck.

Taeil opens his mouth, wanting to be clever and say something witty and amusing, but all that comes out are shaky, little _uhs_ as his hips start searching for a rhythm.

Baekhyun as always fills the gap.

“It’s too bad you suck at taking photos of it for me. Would totally be the ultimate spank bank material.”

Sometimes, he doesn’t need to.

“Oh god, shut up,” Taeil complains, but he flushes from the tips of his ears to his chest anyway.

It’s so stupid, how easy Baekhyun has it when it comes to Taeil.

“You could take them yourself, y’know?”

He’s joking, and Baekhyun likely knows this, but it doesn’t stop him from playing with the idea in his mind, groaning into Taeil’s spit-slick neck.

“Fuck, yes please.”

He’s rocking up to match Taeil’s pace now, and Taeil is becoming faintly aware of the fact that he could actually come just like this — in his jeans like he’s thirteen years old — if they don’t stop.

“Hyung—” he warns, though he doesn’t stop moving against him until Baekhyun forcibly stops him, squeezing his hips again.

“How do you want me, baby?”

With neither of them having a preference for being on top or bottom, their sex is often decided at the flip of a coin. Not literally, though that would probably save them some time, but there were an infinite number of potential deciding factors.

Sometimes, Baekhyun calls Taeil after a horrible day and begs to be fucked into a headboard while Taeil calls him his little slut. Taeil is awful at playing rough, but he always tries if it’s what Baekhyun tells him he needs.

Other times, Taeil’s laying on a bed wearing a silk blindfold and a black see-through baby doll while Baekhyun kisses over every inch of his skin, all because two drinks came out of the vending machine when Baekhyun had bought himself a juice earlier in the day.

It’s a call that’s mostly made at Baekhyun’s whim, so when the question is directed at him, Taeil feels himself go hot all over.

“Fuck me,” he begs. “Please fuck me.”

It’s a little humiliating to be so needy, but Baekhyun doesn’t say so. His teeth drag along Taeil’s collarbone, leaving a trail of red that’ll fade by morning.

“Of course.”

The five step journey from the table to the bed is a long one wrought with a leather sleeve in the eye, Baekhyun’s t-shirt getting caught on his ear and Taeil’s jeans being too tight around his ankles for him to get them off on his own, but eventually Taeil is on his knees on the bed in nothing but his briefs.

Baekhyun stands behind him and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, and he pulls them over his ass and down to his knees. Taeil shivers as the chill in the room touches his exposed skin.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Baekhyun groans, and Taeil’s not sure if he’s speaking to him or his ass until he feels teeth sink hard into his left cheek.

He yelps but he makes no move to get away, not even when Baekhyun does it again, and then again. He lets the heat pool under his skin and gasps when Baekhyun brushes his hand over the now hypersensitive flesh, pushing back into the touch.

Taeil learned very early on in their relationship that Baekhyun loved to bite.

He likes to bite Taeil’s cheek when he was being cute, or Taeil’s arm when he’s had too much sugar, or Taeil’s inner thigh when he’s about suck him off. But his favorite place to bite is Taeil’s ass.

There aren’t a lot of places where Baekhyun can leave a good reminder, and he _really_ likes to send Taeil home with a souvenir.

And Taeil always yields because he hasn’t quite found a feeling better than coming out of the shower and catching how he looks in the bathroom mirror, his ass and thighs a complete mess of purple bruises fading into yellow that will only _just_ disappear before Baekhyun replaces them all over again.

He really hasn’t found a better feeling— except maybe when Baekhyun’s hands spread him open and his wet, flat tongue drags itself over Taeil’s hole in a long stripe, like he does right now.

“Oh my god,” Taeil gasps, and his whole body twitches as his eyes roll back and his fingers clutch at the bedsheets underneath him.

He feels more than he hears Baekhyun laugh against him, deceptively cute before his tongue is on him again, more intense this time as he draws shapes and begins to work his tongue inside.

“Oh god, _hyung_—” Taeil has to warn a second time that night.

They’ve done this only once before, and the first time they did Taeil had come completely untouched. If Baekhyun wants to he can easily get Taeil to do it again.

It’s an idea he must consider because he ignores Taeil and drives his tongue deep inside of him, and he curls it with a pleased hum until Taeil’s crying out so loud there is no way no one hears them.

“_Hyung, hyung, hyung,_” Taeil pleads in a frantic, high-pitched whine.

Baekhyun giggles, right there, and finally pulls back. He kisses up the line of his back. “I really don’t know how I’m gonna go without this again back home.”

Taeil doesn’t want to think about that. What he wants is to tell Baekhyun that he doesn’t have to, that they can have this all the time. He wants so badly to live in that fantasy, but they can’t. It’s part of the life they chose, one of those things they had to give up, an experience they had to trade in.

They’re together right now though, and they’ll keep making the most of that while they can.

“Take the photo then,” he says instead of any of that. “To remember me.”

Baekhyun noses his shoulder, his hands rubbing warmly at Taeil’s sides. “You were serious about that?”

“No,” he answers honestly. “But I am now.”

It’s a rule they have: no saving or keeping any photos or videos, no matter how cute or how sexy or how _spank bank_ worthy they were. When having your phone stolen or hacked into with the purpose of finding those exact kind of photos is a very real possibility, it’s not the worth the risk.

Taeil knows this, he’s not fucking stupid, but in that moment he just _wants_ it. Wants Baekhyun to have photos like that on his phone. Him on his hands and knees on a hotel room bed begging for Baekhyun’s cock, his ass a mess of mottled love bites for no one else but him.

He wants to say all of this out loud too, wants Baekhyun to know just how badly he wants it, _needs_ it, but his mouth betrays him over and over again, unable to produce anything but keening whines as Baekhyun mulls the idea over with his hands possessively feeling over the swell of his ass.

He hears bare feet cross carpeted floor and sucks in a breath, Baekhyun stepping away only long enough to get his phone from where he’d left it on the table.

“Arch your back a bit for me, baby.”

Taeil, of course, does exactly as he’s told and arches his back in a way he thinks might look attractive. He looks over his shoulder at Baekhyun to seek his approval.

Baekhyun is biting down on his bottom lip, and when his gaze catches Taeil’s he smiles ear-to-ear.

“Perfect,” he supplies appropriately and Taeil’s whole body shivers in response. “And I wish I could get that pretty face of yours in shot but I need you to look down for me.”

Taeil should probably feel at least a little bit embarrassed, and maybe that’s part of the reason why his heart is racing so fast, but really he just feels— really _good_.

He likes how attractive Baekhyun makes him feel. Taeil’s never been one to describe himself as sexy, and maybe Baekhyun wouldn’t either — Taeil’s far too cute and cuddly for that — but he feels it in moments like this.

It’s something he could get used to honestly.

He hears two clicks of the phone camera shutter, one just of him on display like a doll, and another with Baekhyun’s left hand squeezing his cheek and spreading him open, slightly blurred when Taeil jumps and moans at the touch.

For that he gets a slap, not hard enough to truly hurt but enough to make his body jolt again with a shout. Even still, Baekhyun’s hand is quick to soothe the pain. Taeil hears another click when he’s stopped wriggling, then a _thud_ as Baekhyun carelessly tosses his phone off to the side to be forgotten.

“Don’t move,” he orders, and Taeil watches over his shoulder as Baekhyun crouches by his unpacked suitcase and unzips a compartment holding a small bottle of strawberry flavored lubricant and a brand new box of condoms.

He places the box on the table — a promise that Taeil wasn’t moving from this bed for at least the next twelve hours — and pops the cap on the bottle of lube.

Taeil’s whole body vibrates in anticipation, his head dropping as he fights to keep his breath in good rhythm. Baekhyun laughs at him fondly from behind, and then again when his wet fingertips run over Taeil’s rim and Taeil almost sobs.

“Want it that bad, huh?”

His fingertips rub in slow, teasing circles but never press inside, and Taeil can do nothing but push out embarrassing, keening moans as he shifts and wriggles his hips.

Baekhyun tuts at him. “Use your words, baby. I know you can beg better than that.”

“Please,” he starts to beg immediately, so desperate to please. “Please. I’ve missed you so much. Please fuck me.”

Baekhyun hums appreciatively and his hands soothe at Taeil’s lower back in praise.

“Good boy.”

Taeil hears the cap of the lube pop open again and feels cold wetness dribble directly over his hole before Baekhyun’s fingers return, circling once before pushing their way inside to the last knuckle.

“_Fuck_.”

Taeil’s fingers pull at the sheets. Everything is so wet and so _good_. Baekhyun’s fingers are beautiful and delicate and gentle, and Taeil clenches tight around him with a satisfied groan as Baekhyun drags them out and then back in.

Baekhyun loves to draw this part out as long as possible, pumping his fingers in and out of Taeil at his own leisure, curling them up and dragging the pads of his fingertips against his walls as he slowly works him open.

Taeil’s body opens up for him easily, but Baekhyun doesn’t stop until he’s the one that’s satisfied, and he’s not satisfied until Taeil’s a moaning mess underneath him, his whole body jerking to try and chase him and drive the tips of his fingers into his prostate.

“Hyung _please_,” he whines, his thighs shaking as his cock twitches up towards his belly, drooling pre-cum onto the sheets.

“But you look so good like this, _Il-ie_—” Baekhyun teases, and his free hand draws up Taeil’s sweat-slicked spine to pet the back of his neck. “Fucking yourself on my fingers. I bet you can make yourself come just from this.”

Taeil sobs. He knows he could, and Baekhyun definitely knows he could, but to Taeil’s great relief Baekhyun pulls his fingers free anyway and drops his weight onto his back to kiss behind his ear.

“But we can try that later, hm?”

With a few more kisses and a tongue dragged filthily up the nape of his sweaty neck, he finally peels himself away. Taeil catches his breath.

“Turn over onto your back and get comfortable for me,” Baekhyun instructs.

Exhausted, Taeil just narrowly avoids the mess he’s made on the bed when he ungracefully flops over and scoots his way up to the headboard. He works his underwear the rest of the way off and blindly tosses both them and some extra pillows to the floor.

He settles one under his head and then another under his hips for leverage.

Taeil doesn’t feel timid with Baekhyun, not like he does with other people. Baekhyun never gives him a reason to, especially not in bed. He makes Taeil feel good about himself, and it’s nice to not have to worry if he’s embarrassing himself or if he’s being too eager or if he’s too inexperienced and doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Baekhyun is patient with him and he’s kind, and even when he teases Taeil it’s only because he adores him.

So when Baekhyun turns back towards the bed with a condom on and the bottle of lube in his hand, Taeil has himself laid out like he’s a meal for Baekhyun to devour: his knees bent and his thighs open for Baekhyun to fit himself in between, his cock dark pink and hard against his belly, faintly rippled with muscle but mostly just soft flesh.

Exactly how Baekhyun likes him.

Baekhyun’s knees almost give out on him. “_Il-ie_”

Taeil blinks up at Baekhyun with wide, soft eyes and pouty lips, and he beckons Baekhyun up to him without even needing to speak.

Propping one of Taeil’s ankles lovingly on his shoulder, Baekhyun slides up his calf until he can turn his head and sink his teeth into the thin, sensitive skin on the inside of Taeil’s knee. Taeil jolts with a hiss and Baekhyun laves at the mark before moving to nip and kiss his way up the length of Taeil’s thigh until his mouth reaches his aching cock.

“Oh god—”

Each of them bent in half, Baekhyun only barely makes eye contact with Taeil is he trails wet, open-mouthed kisses up his entire length before sucking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue as Taeil screams.

“_Don’t! I’ll_—” he sobs, twisting his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and tugging before he gets any ideas. Baekhyun giggles before surrendering, sliding the rest of the way up Taeil’s body to kiss placatingly at his lips.

“But you always look so cute when I blow you.”

Taeil’s about to lose his mind. He’s not sure what color his face is when he buries it into Baekhyun’s neck with a pathetic, little whine. “Later. Later. Please.”

Baekhyun shifts. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you, baby.”

He kisses the bridge of Taeil’s nose again and pulls himself back, fumbling for the lube and quickly slicking himself up.

Taeil lifts his other leg and pulls both of his knees higher towards his chest, resting both of his ankles on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“You’re so good for me,” Baekhyun praises, smiling at how Taeil only flushes darker for him, at how his cock twitches so eagerly. “So perfect.”

He lines himself up, the tip of his cock pressing against Taeil but not pushing in, and Taeil flutters his eyes shut and sucks in a sharp breath between his teeth, holding it tight in his chest. Baekhyun counts the seconds that pass, studying the details of Taeil’s face, and when Taeil lets the air out of his lungs and his body goes slack Baekhyun finally pushes his way inside.

“_Oh_—” Taeil gasps, arching into Baekhyun’s chest and almost vibrating as Baekhyun drops his head to his shoulder and moans against his hot, sticky skin.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun grunts as he bottoms out, mouthing aimlessly at whatever skin he can find. “You feel so fucking good.”

Taeil tenses around him in erratic, throbbing pulses, but Baekhyun keeps it slow and careful as he pulls himself almost completely out before grinding back in with a vulgar roll of his hips. The sound that leaves Taeil’s mouth is raw and guttural and gorgeous.

He feels like beautiful, fragile glass in Baekhyun’s arms — precious and loved — but he needs so badly to be taken in Baekhyun’s firm grip and shattered into a million pieces that he can glue back together later however he chooses.

“_Hyung_—” he squeezes out tight and thin as Baekhyun fucks in and out of him, the angle perfect with the pillow underneath his hips lifting him up just right.

Baekhyun hums into the skin below his ear, laughing when Taeil trembles. “You feel good, baby?”

Taeil nods his head in a frenzy and his arms loop around Baekhyun’s neck to tangle small fingers into soft, sweaty hair as his hips start to work with him, grinding down to needily chase his cock.

He can feel his brain turning to mush between his ears, and he’s struggling to even remember to breathe.

“So good,” he keens, his voice a high-pitched whine aimed at the headboard as he arches up until their chests touch. Baekhyun sucks and bites at his throat, and Taeil couldn’t give a fuck if he leaves behind a mark. He almost wants him to. He wants—

“Fuck me like— like you said you would. Please hyung, I want it.”

He doesn’t usually talk like this — usually barely speaks at all — and Baekhyun goes into momentary shock, stiff against him as his hips stutter to a stop. Taeil feels his cock twitch and pulse inside him and for moment he thinks Baekhyun might have come, but when he blinks his eyes open and looks at Baekhyun’s face, the look on it is almost feral.

When Baekhyun pulls out of him, he thrusts back in so hard the sound of their skin is filthy and audible in the room and Taeil almost hits the headboard.

He cries out, his teeth quick to tear into his bottom lip to try and keep himself quiet.

“Like that? You want me fuck you like that?”

Taeil answers by wrapping his legs around his waist and locking his ankles, keeping him as close as possible.

He wants to tell Baekhyun just how much he wants it, how good it feels and how perfect he is, but even if he could think of the words to say there’s no way his mouth is going to be able to shape them into coherent sounds that Baekhyun will be able to understand. Every single thought he’s ever had is getting shaken out of his head, and soon he’s just a mess of sound alone.  
  
“I’m close. I’m so close.”

Taeil’s hand just barely makes it to his cock before he’s coming so hard all sight and sound drops out, shooting over his shaking fingers and up his chest for what feels like an eon while Baekhyun fucks him through it, grinding in and drawing it out as long as he can before he follows, whining into Taeil’s neck like he’s almost in pain as his body twitches and shudders against him.

The tension and adrenaline leave their bodies in a rush and they collapse heavy into the mattress like they’d been floating in the middle of the room; Taeil swears his ears pop on the way down.

Baekhyun’s weight falls on top of him like a stone on his chest, and while Taeil can’t catch his breath he wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist all the same, propping his chin on Baekhyun’s head and letting out a happy, pleased hum.

“Good?” he asks softly, and Baekhyun giggles.

“I’m supposed to be asking you that.”

Taeil shrugs with a smile and turns to bury his nose in Baekhyun’s hair. He likes the give and take that they have. That sometimes, even though Baekhyun is the older one between the two of them and Taeil is the one currently pinned to the bed, he’s the one who takes care of him.

He feels Baekhyun shrug in return. “It was alright, I guess.”

“_Alright??_”

Baekhyun’s laughter is bright and hopelessly adorable, shaking against Taeil’s chest, and with a minimum level of strength regained he carefully pulls himself free from Taeil’s body to lay beside him.

“How do _you_ feel?”

“Like jelly.” Taeil’s pretty sure he can’t move. He wills himself to get up or turn over or even just lift a single muscle but his body refuses, pushed to complete exhaustion. He can’t even imagine the kind of mess he must look like.

“I gotchu, baby.”

With a tired grunt, Baekhyun hauls himself up off the bed and disappears into the bathroom. He comes back a minute later cleaned up and holding a wet wash cloth, which he uses to reverently clean Taeil’s stomach and chest. He’s delicate when he cleans off every single one of Taeil’s fingers and the backs of his thighs. He peppers every bit of clean, wet skin with kisses.

Taeil watches him, the way Baekhyun’s eyes look over him with care, and his chest feels both lighter than air and heavier than it’s ever been.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he says suddenly, while Baekhyun’s turned away to toss the cloth absently to the floor to be cleaned up later.

He didn’t think he’d be the one brave enough to say it first, if they ever said it at all, but when he parts his lips to say _something_, it’s all his brain could think of.

He isn’t entirely sure what he expects to see on Baekhyun’s face when he turns around, but what he gets is a grin and a playful tug of his earlobe when Baekhyun lays beside him again.

“Oh you _think_, huh??”

Yeah. He does.

* * *

_‘_ _i deleted the photos from my phone’_

_‘i said u could keep them hyung’_

_‘guess u’ll just have to remind me again when we get back ^^’_  
_ ‘ily!!!’_

_‘i love you too’_  
_ ‘<3’_

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a quick, fun thing that lmao got a little out of hand, but was still a lot of fun to write. i haven't properly finished and posted writing in a long time, so thank you if you enjoyed it!! stream purple~


End file.
